Speedy Tickle Interrogated
by Theninjagamer308
Summary: Speedy is tickle interrogated to tell someone, eho The Green Arrow is.


**Speedy is tickle interrogated in this story, hope y'all enjoy if y'all did please review I would really appreciate it.**

Speedy was stopping a robbery case, Oliver was finally letting her do her first mission by herself and she was very excited. Then from out off nowhere the criminal snuck up from behind, and knocked her out with a knock out stick.

What am I doing tied up she thought, is anybody there she asked in a scared voice Yes Im here Speedy, if you cooperate you won't get tickle tortured. What do you want to know she asked, that's simple who is The Green Arrow?

This question caught her off guard a little bit, why did he want to know who The Green Arrow was. All she knew was that it wasn't good, and she was never gonna tell him no matter how much she got tortured.

"I'll never tell she said, you asked for it he said with an evil grin on his face." "He started tickling her armpits aahhahahhaaa no you better aahhhaaahaa stop she said, you In no place to be making commands he said with a grin on his face as he continued to tickle her ticklish armpits."

"ahahhhhaahhaaa please make it stop ahahhhhhaahhhhha aahhhahhhhhaaa I cant take it ahahahhaaa." He kept his brutal tickle assault on Speedy's poor ticklish armpits.

Now tell me where else are you ticklish, I'll never tell you anything Speedy said angrily. Now now I'm gonna fight out in a minute, you might as well just tell me.

Never she said with a stern look on her face, You have some fight in you. I like that in a female, but you won't have any fight in you soon he said with a sly grin on his face.

Now tell me Speedy are you feet ticklish, no She said lying knowing full well she was. Well see about that, Then he started his brutal assault on her poor feet.

She felt his index finger go up and down her foot, he was just happing fun torturing her. He was just teasing her a little bit, Speedy was trying so hard no to laugh.

She knew she couldn't show any sign off weakness, she knew her brother wouldn't in this situation. "She kept trying harder and harder not to laugh, as she felt his index finger go up and down her ticklish sole."

Then he started tickling her for real, and he started tickling both her feet holding nothing back ahahahhahahaaa aahahhhahahahahahahhahah. "Aahhhahhhaaa you won't get away with this ahahhahhhahaha."

It looks like I am getting away with it, no aahhahahhaaa please make it stop. All you have to do is tell me who The Green Arrow is, then it will stop I promise. Never I'll never tell you, are you sure about that he said laughing as he said it.

"I'm just getting started Speedy I'm gonna tickle torture you till you tell me." Ill never tell you anything she said and spit in his face.

"You little bitch your gonna pay for that, he said wiping the spit off his face." I'm gonna make you pay for that, he said tickling the crap out off her feet again.

Aahahahhhahha I'll never tell you anything aahahahahaha, we'll see about that. "He pulled out some tools. What are those Speedy asked confused? She was so afraid as she looked at all the tools he was digging through."

Oh you'll find that out soon enough, he took out a feather and started tickling the heck out of her feet aahhahahhahahhhhahhhaa ahhhaahhhaaaaha ahahahhahhahahaha ahahahhaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Then he put the feather down, and started tickling her toes. She closed up her feet so, he couldn't get to her feet. We're gonna play that game, Mrs. Queen then he got the feather and tickled her sole again.

Her toes came back open ahahhahhhahahhaaa aahhhaaaa no please stop I can't aahhahaaaaa take it. "Then he started using the feather again on her poor ticklish toes aahhhahhahahaha noooooooooooo she said wanting it to stop so badly." She couldn't take it anymore, she hoped it would end soon.

"I love that red nail polish on your toe nails I say teasing her as I tickled her it matchs you cute red outfit I say smirking."

Then me continued tickling her toes with the feather going in and out with the feather. Ahahhaahaahahhaaa ahahhhhaaaa agahahahhhaa all Speedy could do now was laugh.

You know Speedy all this y'all about The Green Arrows Identitiy. It makes me wonder who you are, then he pulled her hood down. So it's Ms. Thea Queen, the one who used to work for the mayor interesting.

"Thea couldn't believe he just did that, fuck you she said." Oh Ms. Queen I could tell the whole world who you are, so I'd watch it if I were you he said smirking.

He kept tickling her ticklish feet, because that's where she was most ticklish "Ahahhahhahhhhahahhahah ahahahhaaaaaaahha ahahhhhhaha please stop she said."

"Okay fine I'll talk Speedy said out of breath, The Green Arrow is Oliver Queen she said unable to take the punishment anymore." Pleasure doing business with you Speedy or should I say Thea he said while smirking. Thea just lay there still panting, just thanking god it stopped.

Then he said now I'm gonna tell the whole world who The Green Arrow is, and also I'll tell the whole world who you are for not telling me who he was the first time her says with a giant smirk on his face as he left.

 **The End**

 **Poor Speedy/Thea got the crap tickled out off her, hope you enjoyed the story if you did please leave a review. Also tell me what other Arrowverse girls who need to be tickled, the possiblitys are endless.**


End file.
